The invention relates generally to a mounting bracket.
More particularly, the invention relates to a bracket for mounting articles such as shelves, cabinets and racks.
Applicant's prior application Ser. No. 07/929,407 discloses a bracket for mounting articles of this type in a cantilever fashion. The bracket comprises a mounting strip which carries a pair of coextensive projections. A clamping or pressure plate is disposed between the projections and is coextensive therewith. The plate, which is adjacent to a first one of the projections, can be moved towards the second projection by adjusting a set screw on the first projection. The set screw acts on the plate indirectly via a ball bearing, and the arrangement is such that the set screw causes the ball bearing and the plate to be shifted in a direction normal to the longitudinal axis of the set screw. This arrangement makes for convenient manipulation of the plate. As the ball bearing shifts under the action of the set screw, the plate moves so as to clamp an article between itself and the second projection.
The bracket of Applicant's prior application has the advantage that it can be relatively narrow yet support a relatively wide article in cantilever fashion. However, it has been found that some improvement is desirable as regards versatility, appearance, convenience and strength.